Fucking Perfect
by ElleChanA
Summary: Marik is the new student in Domino High. Bullied and made fun of constantly he has no purpose in life. There, he meets two kids that change his life and the very fearful leader of the most powerful gang in the territory. He discovers that there is so much more in life like friendship and even love.
1. Prologue

**Title: Fucking Perfect**

**Yes! This story is inspired from Pink's song "Fucking Perfect"! :3 You will understand why soon…**

**Summary: Marik is the new student in Domino High. Bullied and made fun of constantly he makes the wrong decision. There he meets two kids that change his life and the very fearful leader of the most powerful gang in the territory. He discovers that there is so much more in life like friendship and even love. Thiefshipping! Yaoi!**

**I soo suck at summaries! Anyways… this is the first chapter of my new story. We have a long way to go so stick with me because we are gonna have lots of fun together! **

**I will put a lot of pairings in here so beware. The most aren't so popular but I like them! For example, the second most important couple here is wish-shipping (JounuchixYugi) :) **

**Malik is the yami so you know…:3**

**And yami Bakura us Bakura Akefia :3**

**I know this is how the king of thieves is called but… whatever**

**Without further ado… **

**Enjoy! **

"7:30" I looked at the screen of my i-pod. The bus should be here any minute, now.

I stared to the blue clear sky, above me. The sun blinded me, making my tan skin feel hot. A feeling so irritating but oh-so nostalgic. Back to my home land the weather is always warm. How I miss my country. How I miss…

No, let's not get this far. Pretend that it was nothing. That the time heals the wounds. That the angst and sorrow will disappear.

You probably don't understand what I mean, right?

Let's say that I am one of those. The ones that return home with bruises all over their bodies. The ones that cry themselves to sleep. The ones that no one looks at on the street, your neighbour, a family member, someone you don't even know.

The ones that don't exist.

But the things became too much complicated for me to handle.

Out of my reach.

I couldn't help it.

From the sun-kissed Egypt, I ended up in the far away land of Japan. To begin a new life with my cousin Malik and our guardian, Odion.

I never got along with Malik. We are always fighting and say mean things to each other for no particular reason. I guess this is our way of communicating?

He has the same age as me, only a day older. A lot of people confuse us for being twins because of our similarities. He always gets so pissed off when this happens. It's kinda funny seeing him get all red from anger and then punching walls from frustration. I don't mind that much.

But now I am here and I have to deal with him every day. He is a part of my life.

My life… A life I never asked for and yet, it was given to me.

But I have a feeling that it will be the same, old routine.

Because when you are a nothing you always stay a nothing.

Because when life kicks you in the balls you take it like a man. You keep it all to yourself even if this breaks you.

Because you think that everything is going to be better, tomorrow.

A tomorrow that never comes.

A fake happiness you never face.

Miracles don't happen. I've learned that, the hard way.

The corn of the yellow bus that approaches interrupts my thoughts.

I take my school bag in hand as the doors of the vehicle open, in order for me to enter.

The old man on the driver's seat gives me a glare. He scratches his white, bushy moustache out of pure boredom.

"Get in, brat!" He hisses.

As I step into the bus, I hear yells and laughs.

The girls are gathered on the front seats, giggling and chatting carelessly.

I notice that the guys are on the end. I presume that they are all friends as they seem really close to each other. Talking and playing together. They have to be a gang as they are wearing the same dark leather jacket with a golden eye symbolism, right on the back.

I don't think that they are supposed to be dressed in anything else but their school's required uniform. The same I wear, which is a pair of blue pants, a matching jacket and a white blouse.

I never was the one to get his foot into other peoples' business, so I wasn't going to say anything or scold them.

I took a seat in the middle, so I wasn't mixed up with anyone. I looked out of the window. The song "accidentally in love" by Counting Crows started playing. I didn't even know I had this shit downloaded in here.

I feel like listening to something crappy so I leave it be.

I turn my attention back to the skylight.

And then I saw him.

His image reflected on the thick glass. White-silver hair, brown merciless pools, starring at my frame with a piercing gaze. His lips were curved up in a small smirk.

A chill run down my spine. Why did I suddenly feel so damn nervous? Why is he looking at me?

I feel my whole heating up. I am sure that I look like a frigging tomato, now.

What is this feeling?

I decided that it was best to shake it off and completely ignore it.

I pulled out my blog and started sketching. My hands were moving on their own and before I could realize it, I had drawn a fine picture of the boy with the snow-white hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. I hid the blog into the privacy of my bag, not wanting anyone to see the image and jump to the wrong conclusions.

The doors opened. We have arrived.

I waited till everyone was gone and then stepped out of the bright yellow vehicle, giving one last glance to the elder man inside.

The Domino High was a bad-rumored school. They say that all the kids there were into drugs and that there was a secret prostitution system going on.

The only thing I know for sure is that the place is split into social statuses.

On the very top, we have the members of gangs. Then we have the bitches that hang out with them and the athletes.

There are the ordinary kids.

Then we have the punks and emo teens and of course the nerds.

To the rock bottom we have the zeroes.

I think that I belong to the last category, don't you think?

My cousin informed me that there are two powerful gangs in the school.

The one with Akefia Bakura as the leader and the other with Zork.

Malik is a member of the first one and he claims that he is the best friend of their captain.

Whatever…

If you are wondering where the frig is my ass hole cousin and why didn't he come with me in my first day then you must know that he doesn't take the bus. He has this awesome motorcycle that rides to get here.

He also ordered me to pretend like I don't know him in school because I will, apparently, ruin his image. Something that is truly important to him.

I couldn't care less.

He never supported me and he never will.

I let a deep sight escape my throat.

Ok, back to being miserable again!

All the kids were outside in the yard. This is my chance to go and get my schedule without drawing any attention.

I walked quickly to the front entrance and as I suspected, very few people were inside. Relieved, I entered the building.

I was on my way to the office when I noticed two weird dudes approaching me.

"Are ya lost hon? May I show ya the way?" The brown haired one, chuckled giving me one of his hypothetically "seductive smiles".

"Leave me alone!" I whispered. I went to run but a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Dude, he's a fucking guy!" The brunette yelled surprised to his friend.

"And I was like ~where did the boobs go?~" The other laughed, spitting on my face in the process. It wasn't the first time someone thought I was a girl. It's one of the reasons I was made fun of. I was never bothered by my appearance and the way I look but I guess some people can't deal with my "almost too feminine" figure.

I felt a hand on my neck, stiffening its hold in a way I had trouble breathing.

I struggled to break free but I received a hard blow on the stomach.

I let out a pained groan. They started punching and kicking me with a malicious look on their eyes.

"Lower than scum! Couldn't you make it more obvious that you are a fucking gay-whore?" The brunette screamed furiously in my ear.

They started laughing at me. Pulling my hair. Hitting me in all places.

But I didn't cry. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me broken. Begging them to stop.

Back in Egypt I was bullied constantly. Hated by everyone.

I was used to such behavior.

The two teens, however, seemed displeased from the fact that I wasn't sobbing and squealing like a helpless bitch.

The brunette, who hit me the most of the two, grabbed me by the collar and pushed me on the hard wall.

"You think you are tough, don't you? I will break your pretty face you son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled irritated. He clenched his hand into a tight fist ready to give me a punch when a gentle voice interrupted him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

"What the…"

**Hehehe! So what did ya think? X3**

**I have this friend that doesn't even know the characters of yugioh and yet he calls me Bitchy-Marik. It's my nickname that he addresses me with! I pretty much like it! :3 I call him kitty or kitty-bastard! XDD he doesn't like it! He says it isn't manly enough for his taste! XD I don't really care! X3**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Wait till the other one comes! :3**

**R&R **


	2. The bet?

**Title: Fucking Perfect**

**Hey guys! **

**It's been a while since I uploaded something! **

**Well here it is! Yay!**

**A big thanks to my reviewers! Thank you guys and sorry if I made you wait long! :3**

**Enjoy! **

**Previously:**

. He clenched his hand into a tight fist ready to give me a punch when a gentle voice interrupted him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

**~$.$~**

A triple colored haired teen was the owner of the voice. He was extremely short for his age but that only added to his cute characteristics. An oval face and huge violet eyes adorning it. Blond locks of lightning falling on his forehead, black in the middle with purple tips at the end. His hair was in a star like shape, a quite unusual hair-cut.

Next to him was an albino kid. He looked a lot like the teen, Marik had seen in the bus but he didn't have that cunning glimpse in his own, blue eyes. They were related, that much Marik could tell. Brothers maybe?

"Well, if it isn't for the hobbit and the Lil'Sue." The tall jerk greeted them, sarcasm in his voice.

"Leave him alone Bruce! What's your problem?" The white head yelled at the said brunette.

"My problem, little fucker, is the homo. Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind and punch ya too." He shouted, pulling Marik up by the hair roughly, to make his point clear.

The Egyptian let out a squeal of agony, trying his best not to cry. He had to stay strong. But it was too hard, knowing that they would chase after him, his whole frigging school year. Because when they laid an eye on you, they didn't let you go till' they made sure they've broken every single part of you. Physically and mentally.

"No, let him go!" The triple colored boy shouted. He pushed Bruce away with all the strength his petite body could master.

Bruce let out a surprised yelp, not expecting such an action and let go of Marik's sandy locks. He'd have nearly fallen backwards from the force, if it wasn't for the wall supporting him.

The short kid, run to Marik's side immediately.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Marik remained looking at him. Why did those two help him? They didn't know him at all. Then why? Did they just wanted to play heroes and came to rescue the poor gay newbie?

Marik clenched his fists. He frowned, anger rising within him. That must be it. Just to draw attention and then rub it on his face that they helped him. Those losers.

The brunette, who had found his lost balance, grabbed the small teen by the collar, ready to punch him. Marik noted that the other dude had caught the albino kid as well. The Egyptian swallowed hard but the other two seemed overly confident.

"Why you little fucks…" Bruce seemed like he was going to explode by any minute now.

"Oi! Put them down you mother-fuckers, before I slice your throats into half!" A deep, raspy voice in a noticeable British accent, threatened the two guys.

Marik turned his head, where he thought, was the source of the source of the unknown voice.

And there he stood, that same boy, who had made his heart beat in such a newfound weird way, like never before.

His amber eyes fell on Marik's frame for an instant.

Amethyst met brown in a mix of colors.

The corners of the teen's mouth lifted up in a kinky smirk. Marik felt his whole face heating up. Was he… blushing?

"B-Bakura?" The two bullies took some steps backwards. Fear painted all over their faces. Wait! Bakura? As… Akefia Bakura? Hell, no! Marik couldn't believe it. The same teen that his cousin had told him all those crazy stories about, was standing in front of him. Saving his sorry ass.

Marik was sure that his face was a resemblance of a tomato, by now.

"I said put them down, what are you? Deaf? You know I don't like it when someone disobeys me!" He warned frowning, showing his irritation with a simple move of his lips. And yet, that caused a shiver of fear run down the bullies' spine.

"W-we are s-sorry! Please, don't kill us sir!" The brunette's friend chickened out, like the pitiful warm he was. Bruce followed him but not before whispering to Marik's ear:

"This isn't over, scum!"

Marik remained motionless. Fear getting the better of him. He was used to threats and beatings but the way that kid looked at him…. With so much hatred. A chill run down his spine making him shiver.

"Kura! That was so cool!" The identical boy, run to Bakura's side and enfolded him in a big, full-of-love hug. The Egyptian felt like stabbing the blue-eyed teen for embracing his crush so carelessly. Wait… crush? Where did that come from?

"Ryou let go of me, damn it! I swear next time I will let you get eaten by the wolves." He tried to shove him off but with no result.

"Ryou-chan, I think that Bakura-kun can't breathe." The triple colored head laughed happily. And indeed, Bakura's face had turned blue.

"Oh! You are right Yugi. Sorry!" Ryou let go and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"What the hell? You want to struggle me, moron?" The brown eyed teen yelled angrily.

"Kura-chan is so mean! Calling his little beloved brother with such rude names." Ryou pouted cutely, earning a glare from Bakura.

"I think we should end this now guys," Yugi said to the twins.

Marik watched the three friends fight and he couldn't help but feel miserable. In his sixteen year old life, he never had a real friend. Nobody liked him and nobody ever will.

He whimpered unconsciously, gaining the attention of the odd trio.

"Oh, my… are you okay?" Yugi rushed by his side, followed by Ryou.

Marik nodded his head, bleakly. He got up but as he took his first step, a horrible pain overwhelmed him, making him lose his balance. Strong arms encircled his figure from behind, stopping his fall.

Bakura was the one who had caught him. His good reflexes came in handy, this time.

Then he felt it. His hands connecting with the sensitive tanned skin, brought a tantalizing feeling to him. From up close, the boy was much more beautiful and… fuck! Was he blushing? Delicious!

He, somehow, felt attracted to the new kid. He wanted to protect him. To have him trapped in his arms and never let him go.

He wanted to kiss those rosy lips. To pet those soft sandy locks. To embrace that slim form. To smell that intoxicating vanilla-scent, a little longer.

Who the hell was this gorgeous male?

No! As the well-known demonic Akefia Bakura, the leader of the most fearful gang in the whole territory, he had to keep a straight face and not melt from the sight of those wonderful lilac sparkling orbs. He had to resist, god-damn it!

Bakura felt his own cheeks burn. Fuck!

He placed his hands in his face to cover the redness, completely forgetting that he was holding the boy. Marik fell on the floor with a surprised squeak.

"Bakura-kun! Why did you do that for?" Yugi scolded him, lifting the sandy haired teen up.

"I eh…" Bakura uttered. It wasn't like him to lose his words. What was going on?

"Like you don't know Bakura, Yugi. My big brother is an ass-hole. He doesn't think before acting." Ryou glared at him. Those pricks.

"I just saved your butts and this is your way of thanking me? Fuck you, you little shrimps!" Bakura screamed annoyed.

"You are talking about Yugi, right?" Ryou asked, smiling evilly.

"Hey!" Yugi gave him an excuse of a glare. That boy! He couldn't even give a fierce look, properly.

"Just shut the hell up!" Marik screamed. He shoved Yugi and Ryou away and took some steps away from them.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem? They just saved you…" Bakura glared at the Egyptian.

"I don't give a fuck! Nobody asked them to do so! What did you expect? To kiss their feet and then become best friends for ever? You better realize that this is not a fairy tale! This is the hard reality!" Marik burst out and run away from the scene.

"Hey! Wait!" Bakura followed him.

Yugi and Ryou remained there, looking at the two walking figures, till they disappeared from their eye view.

Ryou let out a sight and looked at his triple colored friend.

"Seems like he needs some serious help, doesn't he Yugi?"

The petite kid smiled warmly.

"Yes!"

**With Marik and Bakura**

"Hey! Wait!" Bakura grabbed the boy from the collar and made him look his way.

Lilac angry eyes burned fire.

"What do you want?" Marik lowered his head, his voice just above a whisper. He knew that Bakura was going to scold him.

"I like you," Came the unexpected reply from pale lips.

"Wha? Don't mess with me fucker!" Marik alerted his eyes from the floor just to land upon a smirking Bakura.

"Heh, I am speaking the truth kiddo!" Bakura, with a quick move, clasped their bodies together. Marik let a muffled moan escape his lungs.

Alluring brown orbs locked with the other, hypnotizing the poor teen into a feeling of submission.

Marik felt a hand, slipping down, into his pants and massaging oh-so-gently his clothed member. No! Marik would not allow this! He wasn't going to allow get toyed around by a fucking wanna-be.

He pushed the white head off, giving him a hard slap across the face. Bakura not being used of someone treating him like this, was very surprised to see a little wimp like the new kid, resisting him.

"Haha, that's so going on facebook." Stringy voice interrupted their little stare battle.

"Oh, it's… that guy…" Bakura made a face. Marik looked over the white head's shoulder.

An identical Yugi stood behind them, with an amused grin on his beautiful features. But like Ryou and Bakura, the two had some differences. The one before him was taller, more masculine and something on him yelled 'don't mess with me or you are dead meat'. With tanned skin, he looked to be an Egyptian like himself.

Marik deemed that the atmosphere was getting too intense for his taste. He walked past the two, before giving one last glare at Bakura's direction.

"What the fuck is wrong with the kid?" Yugi's twin pointed with his thump at Marik's way.

"Hmph, I thought you were expelled Atem." Bakura grumbled.

"I was, but I won the principal in a card game and he let me in." Atem grinned, yet again. His amethyst eyes gleamed with interest. "Now say…Is there something between you and the lady?"

"The boy is a tough one… but I will get in his pants, soon."

"Wanna make a bet?" Atem smirked evilly. Bakura eyed him for a moment.

"Explain." He ordered sternly.

"Well, till spring. What do ya say?"

Bakura remained silent. The boy had gone through some tough situations. It would totally destroy him if he learned that his wonderful boyfriend had made a bet to get him into bed. But that would only add to his bad reputation and he could teach a lesson to that little disrespectful brat.

He chuckled.

"You got yourself a deal, Mister."

"You are so going to lose it." Atem laughed.

"Maybe, but I will give it a shot. Now, go call the members of the gang. I wanna talk to you guys about something."

The tanned man nodded his head and went to find the others.

**That was super lame…. Well I have a fever so pardon me… I am sick and… well… it sucks… **

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**R&R (That would made poor sick me very happy! :3)**


	3. Loser like me

**Heyy guys! What's up? **

**Well I am better. Seems like it was a two days thing! ;3**

**Thank you guys for your support and your reviews and ****LadySunami****I really hadn't noticed the blog thing… it was a moment that I wasn't really thinking and mixed the languages :3 as for yami Marik I am gonna stick with Malik… this is how I began and how I will end it but I will consider it for other stories! Thank you! :3**

**So I wanted to .. emm.. Absorb the whole chapter with that little incident that happened to a friend of mine :3 She is great and girl, don't listen to those idiots! :3 They are not worth your tears **

**Something that happened to me today… my big sis saw my two best friends hung around each other… well they didn't ask me if I wanted to come with them and they are always like leaving me behind and I have to chase after them… this isn't the first time they have done this! God! I am so mad! Mad at those bitches! Mad at the whole world… Be careful because this girl is going hunting tonight! +.+**

**maybe I am being overreacting but it's just.. I am sick and tired of chasing and following… tell me if I am wrong…**

**I don't own yugioh… yada-yada-yada… let's move on, shall we? :3**

**~$.$~**

"F-fuck kid, lick it, damn it!" The bald man grabbed my black locks and pushed my head forward, in an attempt to make me deep-throat him. That was just plain disgusting. And this comes from a pathetic man whore.

"I said lick it! Don't you fucking choke! I wasted like sixty bucks on you, for this?" The man yelled angrily, shoving my naked body away with his foot. I let out a miserable whimper. I just wanted to lay there and never get up. With a blink of an eye, make everything magically disappear.

"That's it! I am out!" The man bottomed his jeans and he motioned to the exit. Oh, give me a break! I stood up from my spot and neared him. I placed a soft kiss on his neck and with a shaking hand I started squeezing his clothed cock. "You are going to leave me alone? I _need _you!" I whispered seductively in his ear and then licked playfully the side.

Such lies coming out from pale lips. But I am used to lying. My whole life is a frigging lie, for that matter.

He turned his head and faced me. It was fucking ridiculous because the guy was like one meter tall and I had to bend down the whole time, in order to kiss him.

He chuckled and shoved me roughly onto the bed. He moved towards me, in a resemblance of a snake, trying to catch the poor naïve rabbit.

I let out a sight. This is going to be one hell of a night.

**~After fifty minutes or so~**

"I guess I am gonna see you next Sunday, sweet-heart!" The bald man purred in my ear.

I gave him a stern glare. "Don't call me that, ass-hole."

"Oh come on Dukey! You were so cute back then! The 'I need you' part was such a turn on!" He smirked. Man, I am going to puke!

"Look! I do my job and you do yours! Everyone's happy! Now continue with your pitiful life and leave me be!" I yelled angrily.

"Kay honey!" He gave me a goofy grin and threw a bunch of dollars on my face. "See ya bitch!" He laughed mockingly and closed the door behind him, with an echoing thud.

I frowned. How many people have they called me those kinds of names but yet, they still come to fuck the hell out of me? I have really lost count.

I picked up the money from the dirty cold floor. These will pay the rent! And maybe buy a new pair of shoes for Gin!

All in all, that was a pretty fruitful night, as I expected it to be.

Now to dress up and get the hell out of here.

Working alone like a single hooker has its benefits. You get to keep all the money; you have your own reputation. But you can't be picky and the prize has to be low enough when you aren't a professional. And of course the environment isn't always (never) the best. I mean look at me. I am in a fucking filthy hotel room and I am sure that the door is going to fall down any minute now.

I walked down the corridor which ended up to the reception. A well-build man with silver hair was waiting there, a fake smile upon his face.

"Hello Mr. Otogi, did you have a good time with your partner?" He greeted, bowing slightly.

"Cut the crap Pegasus! I don't have time for this!" He laughed and stuck his tongue out to me. Gezz this guy! He is like forty two and he still acts like a baby.

I 'tsked' him and headed to leave. A sturdy voice called after me. "You have to stop this job Otogi! Kids like you, aren't supposed to hook up themselves for money." He sounded dead-serious.

There we go again! The lecture!

"I don't see a better option!" I said clenching my fists. Did he think that I took pleasure in 'doing' other man?

"You can always move with Gin to my place. I love you both guys! I took care of you ever since…" He stopped his sentence, understanding that he was going too far for my liking.

"Since my parents died." I whispered mostly to myself. I gave him an icy glare. " I can take care of myself and my little brother! Don't come close to us Pegasus! For your own well-being." And with that spoken, I left the hotel. The silver haired man stared at my back with a sad look on his brown glimmering eye.

On my way home, I couldn't help but think where I was going with my life. I have no family. Nobody likes me at school, except… those losers from Bakura's gang. They have asked me to join their little legion. "It's hard to survive alone out there." Atem had said. "Be a part of our union. We are all friends!" Jounouchi had exclaimed happily.

I don't need those fuckers. I don't need anyone!

I hadn't realized but I had arrived home. I opened the front door, trying too hard to not make any noise. Gin is probably asleep by now. I hopped on my bed, not bothering taking off my clothes.

Monday… a new day. It's been a week since the school started.

What a pain…

**Monday morning at school**

Why I hate school so much?

Because I have to tolerate with the trash that come here everyday?

Because in such small societies you truly learn what hard and cold the world is? Because all kind of dicks talk about revolution and they don't even know what the word means?

Because they rebel about the black men's rights and they have no clue to who the hell Martin Luther King is?

Welcome to America!

Where the teenagers kill themselves because their image isn't a resemblance of the infamous models the TV provides. The brainwash, the back stubbing, the _drama. _

I turned to a corner and the sight that greeted me was too familiar to handle.

Surprise, surprise… That ass-hole Bruce guy from my class, was beating the crap out of that cute Egyptian kid. Seems like he is screwed… I wonder why he is torturing this one…

The boy let out a sorrow cry when the brunette's kick connected with his back. I really think I heard bones crashing.

Images entered my mind from the time when I was bullied. When they made fun of me. But that was back to my old school. Here I am feared. I am not going to blow this hard work away for the sake of saving this unknown kid. He is dead meat, anyway.

I took some steps away from the scene. I am not going to help. Nobody helped me!

Bruce laughed hysterically and shoved the kid on the hard wall.

"Scum! You don't deserve to even be alive! You fucking freak show! Now take your little ass and go fuck some guy on the street 'cause I ain't buying it! Get the hell out of here homo-dick! I will kill you!" He threatened the boy named Marik and spat on his face.

I stopped my walking.

This just got personal.

With a quick move, I threw my bag at him, making him fall behind.

"Don't take that for granted!" I yelled at him as I neared. My emerald eyes shined with anger. I grabbed his shaking frame by the neck and made him look at me.

"If I ever see you again, even getting close to him, you are dead. Understood?" I growled loudly. He nodded his head and run off as quickly as he could.

I gave him one last glare and deeming that my work was done here, I decided it was better to go to class.

"Hey! Wait!" A soft voice interrupted my thinking. Marik looked at me with teary eyes and gave me a faint smile which turned into a deep frown. "Your help wasn't needed." He uttered and stood up. He wasn't as small as thought he would be. Probably 4 inches shorter than me or something…

I let out a chuckle.

"You really remind me of myself. Stubborn and proud till the end." I petted sandy locks. He looked at me surprised and shoved my hand away, blushing slightly. I laughed at this.

"You are cute when you are blushing Mari-chan!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled at me even more embarrassed.

"Sassy, aren't we?" I smirked at him seductively.

"Are you coming on to me?" He asked bluntly.

"Sorry kiddo! I have already someone that I like." I winked at him playfully. He sighted.

"I honestly pity her."

"Besides…" I made a small pause, ignoring Marik's last comment. "If I asked you out Bakura would struggle." I mewled teasingly.

"B-Bakura?" Only hearing the name, his whole face flushed a crimson red.

I laughed at his cheesy reaction. Is he an anime boy or something?

"Oh, sadly we have to part here. The name's Otogi by the way!" I introduced myself.

I was pretty amused. Marik was a great company and an easy target to tease.

"Got that! I guess I will see you around?" He asked, pleading me with his eyes. I giggled.

"Sorry kid! I like you too much for letting you fall with me! I don't have the best fame here. Don't be a loner Marik because soon enough you will end up alone!" I took some steps away but stopped mid-sentence. "Oh and Marik?"

"Yes?"

"The one I like is not a she!" I winked at him, heading to my class.

Marik couldn't help but smile. "Openly gay… You got guts, that's for sure! You say we are the same but that's a lie. I am a coward, unlike you Otogi." I whispered to myself and entered my next class. I took my usual spot in the back , next to the window. We have some psychology lesson crap… Great, I will have time to sketch a little in class. I smirked to myself and took my sketchbook out of my bag.

In the past few days I found myself drawing portraits of that annoying white haired demon. I can't help it sometimes but think of him. I really am all messed up.

I took a better look of my work.

"Not bad! You have some talent there honey! It really looks like me a lot!" Fuck! Can my life just end now?

I stared at sparkling cunning eyes. There stood the said man that seemed to never leave my mind.

"What do you want ass hole?" I growled.

"Heh… Looks like someone has a crush on me!" He smirked closing his eyes.

I shoved him away from my desk where he had previously placed his ass on.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled and took a seat next to me.

"You really take pleasure into torturing me, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much" He stared at me evilly.

"Cut the crap already…" I whispered to him. The teacher entered the class ready to begin her lesson.

Bakura made a grimace and placed his feet on the desk in front of him, like he owned the place.

The teacher gave him a glare but said nothing.

The subject of the today's lesson was sex. I felt a little too uncomfortable being the pure virgin I am.

One girl from the end of the class raised her hand. I think her name was Anzu. The rumor has it that she is a slut that has slept with the whole school. Judging from the mini skirt that covered nothing and her small shirt that exposed her boobs, they might be right.

"Yes Anzu, tell me." The teacher motioned her to continue.

"Well Miss, you are talking about sex and everything but why don't you say something about homosexual people? Marik may be interested in this. I am sure that he prefers hearing about dicks than vaginas." She winked at my direction innocently.

"Anzu watch your language. And of course being gay is a horrible thing. How can you accuse someone for being one so easily? I remember one time on the street, I show that guy wearing some pink leather boots and carrying around a purse. And then some children started throwing tomatoes at his face! It was hilarious!" She started laughing hysterically followed by the other class.

Bakura looked at the Egyptian's side. The boy had lowered his head so his blond bangs were covering his eyes.

The Teacher turned to Marik. "Of course I find gays utterly disgusting. They are going against their nature. But don't worry Marik. Anzu is just being crazy! You look totally normal so there is no way that you are on of _them._" She emphasized the last word with a hint of hatred.

Bakura could sense the sadness and the negative energy coming from the boy next to him. He felt bad for him. He pitied the kid. He was sure that he would just shook it off and continue living with fear. Drown in his own misery.

"Hey you know that Otogi kid? He is like, fucking dudes!" Another kid from behind said.

"Oh, yes! I've heard of him! Such a pretty face and yet he likes bottoms." Anzu giggled. The teacher nodded her head in agreement.

Marik stood up from his spot. Everyone looked at him.

"Otogi is a great person. He saved my butt today because one of you, ass-holes was hitting me and you wanna know the reason? Because he thought I am a homo."

"Oh Marik, tell me who he is and I will expel him…" The teacher started but he interrupted her.

"I am gay and I am proud! You guys can continue hating on me, throwing me against the lockers like the narrow-minded people you are. I will just laugh and shake it off. You think that you can break me with such cheap lines Anzu? Guess again! You may say that I am a freak show but I don't give a shit! I may be a zero but you wish you were like me! A loser like me" He burst out and left the class. Bakura smiled warmly.

"Kuh! Interesting!"

He stood up from his spot and left the class as well. Nobody stopped him. Everyone was too surprised to do so.

It didn't take long to find Marik. He was sitting on a bench crying. Bakura neared him and placed a strong hand on his shaking shoulder. Marik looked up. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes red. Bakura chuckled.

"You came to make fun of me? Go ahead… I don't care." His voice cracked now and then. Bakura took hold of his chin.

"You are full of surprises, you know that? First I thought you were a helpless bitch that was going to be ridiculed all his life. But then you proved me wrong and you still do! Nobody ever dared to even touch me and you slapped me. And now…! You made the difference. You stood up for your beliefs and preferences. I think I am actually falling for you!" Bakura confessed and placed a small kiss on those rosy lips. Marik shoved him off once again and went to smack him but this time Bakura caught his hand.

"I am learning, honey!" He smirked.

"Indeed you are!" Marik laughed evilly and gave the poor teen a hard kick in the nuts.

**~$.$~**

Anybody who thinks that people who are losers are really stupid because for all you know one day we could be your boss.

Dear all popular kids,

I don't care if I'm considered a nerd, geek, or loser. I am going to get a better job and life and you're going to wish that you were kinder to me.

I am proud to be a loser! So shot me, I don't care. I have a life, unlike you popular bitches.

Sincerely,

A loser/geek/nerd!

loser for a life, bitch!

**Ta-daa! So what did you think? **

**I just love Otogi and Gin is an OCC character. He is Otogi's little brother. **

**Otogi uses the name Duke Devlin for his job! :3**

**Soo… I loved writing this chapter. Nahh… I loved writing _the ending!_**

**Muahahah! **

**R&R**


	4. Hobbit

**Well… ahem… sorry for my sloppiness… I haven't updated this story since like forever… thank you for the reviews guys! :3 **

**So… On with our story! **

**Enjoy :3**

Purple sparkling orbs blinked a couple of times out of habit. Yugi clenched his tiny fists, wide eyes never leaving the round sphere which was on the opponent's hands. The boy from the opposite team gave the ball a powerful blow sending it flying at Yugi's direction.

That was it! His big shot to finally stand out. To get a little respect and knowledge.

Yugi shifted, ready to dodge the attack.

He felt all eyes on him. Watching his every move. His teammates, his gym teacher and… Jounouchi. Yugi could feel his heart beat just a tad faster now. A faint blush carved up on his pale cheeks, making his teenaged flesh feel hot. No! He couldn't screw this up.

But his body thought otherwise. The unfortunate soul tripped on his own feet, making himself fall on the hard floor with his face down.

Loud cheers were heard from the other team and angry groans escaped his comrades' lips. He had… failed. Yugi raised his head. Some of his fellow team-buddies were giving him burning glares while whispering to each other, making grimaces of exasperation. Yugi pitied himself for being so worthless.

He made an effort to stand up but apparently he had damaged one of his weak bones. Nice… Life couldn't get worse. He noticed two figures on the gym's doorway. It was Jounouchi and his big brother, Atem. The tanned teen had a concerned look on his face, reaching over to comfort his lil' bro. A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder, making him stay put. A visibly irritated blonde glanced over at his best friend.

"Just let him be, Atem… He can take care of himself!"

"But he is my brother Jounouchi! I have to go help him…"

"I wouldn't want to be caught dead talking to such a loser. Wimps will always stay wimps! Now let's go!" The teen spat bitterly and left the place without another word spoken.

Atem really never understood why Jounouchi didn't like Yugi. I mean, what's not to like? The kid looked like a frigging panda baby! Maybe he was just following the crowd. Maybe he just despised him because the others did the same? No… Atem knew better. Jounouchi lived in a difficult environment. He and his sister had to put up with his ass of a father and still do. Jounouchi had gone through so many and maybe he didn't like how naïve and oblivious Yugi was to the world. Maybe…

"Are you coming or what?" The loud blonde interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He stared at his brother for a second or two and took his leave.

Yugi tried to stand up again only to wince in pain. Wow, it really sucked to be him. It wasn't like he had no friends. He had Ryou but he was currently ill and stayed home. Now that he thought about it… he was alone.

He felt a light tack on his shoulder. As he turned his head he was met with a pair of lilac orbs greeting him. "Marik?"

"Last time I checked, that was my name." The Egyptian joked playfully.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Yugi frowned, waiting for a reply.

Marik nodded his head nervously. Truth be said, he wasn't planning on talking to the short boy again but that was before Otogi advised him otherwise.

"I decided to give you a chance, hobbit." Marik smirked at the flushed teen.

"D-don't call me that! It's not nice!" Yugi blinked sheepishly. Well, he was a hobbit after all. Marik wrapped an arm around the slim waist and pulled the boy up, carrying him bridal style.

"Hey! Stop it! That's embarrassing!" Yugi complained, hiding his eyes from view with his palms.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want me to set you down?" Marik smirked letting his hands fall to his sides. Yugi hold onto the Egyptian's neck like a scary cat. Marik chuckled darkly.

"Ok I give up! You can carry me!" Yugi squeaked helplessly. Marik, after a series of hysterical chuckles and giggles, did as he was told. Yugi 'tried' miserably to glare at his laughing friend but failed anyway.

"Oi! Mari-chan! Wait up!" Otogi run at the two youngsters' side.

"Whatcha' doinn'?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Taking the hobbit to the nurse's office." Marik replied blankly.

"Hobbit? That's disturbing…" Otogi murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Well it was that or unicorn-puke." Marik glanced to his side at the older teen.

"Nyahh… That's both disturbing and gross." Otogi laughed alongside with Marik. Yugi let out a loud grown to show his displeasure.

"I am over here you know!" Yugi huffed.

"Oh come on! You know we don't mean it Yu-tan!" Otogi winked at the elfin child and patted his unusual hair softly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yugi closed amethyst irritated eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, Otogi! Why are you here? You said you wouldn't like to hung out with me…" Marik asked the teen with half closed eyes.

"Well, your reputation is as low as shit… you are openly gay now, so there are two of us… and Yugi that yells homo from miles away…"

"Hey!" The short kid complained.

Marik smiled brightly. He hadn't laughed since God knows when. Now…now he actually had two new friends!

"Oh! What a surprise, the three sissies all together!" A dark voice said in an amused tone. A figure popped out from the shadows.

A tall handsome brunette was the owner of the voice. Next to him sat a smirking Bakura. Marik felt his cheeks burn.

"Well if it isn't shit-face." Otogi wasn't actually joking. He had a frown plastered across his face. The unknown brunette chuckled darkly and walked passed us, before whispering something to Otogi's ear. The usually laid back teen trembled a little under the gaze of those blue icy orbs. Otogi closed his eyes for a moment and set off with quick steps, leaving a puzzled Marik and Yugi behind.

"So… Why is the hobbit in your lap?" Bakura attempted to break the silence. The demonic Akefia was actually the first one to call Yugi by that nickname.

"Oh… I just fell and Marik offered to carry me to the nurse's office." Yugi explained seeing that his tanned friend was unable to talk for himself.

"Bakura, Atem is looking for you!" Jounouchi came into view suddenly.

"What does this scam bag want now? No offense Yugi!" Bakura turned to the kid in Marik's lap.

"Non taken…" The boy whispered shyly, his voice quieter than before. His wide eyes taking stolen glances to the blonde boy near him. Jounouchi didn't seem to notice but Bakura surely did. The white demon smirked slyly; a sign that showed he had something evil planned out.

"If you will excuse us now hobbit, hot-stuff… We have to depart here." Bakura said oh-too-dramatically and run away with a troubled Jounouchi following behind.

"Did he just call me… hot-stuff?" Marik asked, mostly himself. Yugi giggled, earning a glare from the blushing teen.

~$.$~

"What do you want dip?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the tanned teen.

"It's about today… can't come… I have a date with Mana."

"Not important… we will just do it some other day… Anyway, is everybody here?" Bakura raised his voice so he would be heard by everyone.

They were outside, at the yard, in their usual place.

"Everybody's here Akefia! Say now what's the matter 'cause unlike you, I don't have all day." A very irritated Mako cursed loudly.

"Shut it, freaky-fish-guy!" Jounouchi urged back.

"I am not a freaky-fish-guy!" Mako protested, kind of hurt.

"That's what a freaky-fish-guy would have said!" Jounouchi shot back. The foolish argument continued.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Bakura face palmed.

"CUT IT FUCKERS!" Malik shouted heavily. Everybody stopped on their tracks and looked at the Egyptian's direction.

Bakura cleared his throat, gaining back the gang's attention.

His eyes took that all-well-known cunning glimpse.

"My fellow bitches," He started. "You obviously remember my deal that Atem and I made about how I am going to make the new kid fall head over heals for me, right?"

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, why don't we double the bet?"

"You mean more money?"

"No, I mean more people!"

"Huh?" Jounouchi voiced the others' question.

"It's simple, really. I have to make Marik fall for me and you have to fuck Yugi till spring." That earned a couple of shocked gasps and an enraged Atem.

"What the fuck are you talking about bastard?" The tanned teen grabbed the hem of Bakura's shirt.

"Easy dude!" Jounouchi grabbed him by the shoulders. Atem struggled to break free by his friend's grasp but gave up in the end.

"Explain yourself Akefia!" The blonde mumbled loudly. The smirk never leaving the white demon's lips.

"The little boy obviously has a crush on you, so why not? It would be easier for you to get into his pants and eventually win the bet."

"And what makes you think that I would like to do such a thing? I don't even like the sprout!" Jounouchi spat.

"Oh come on now Jounouchi! Don't play dump. The boy is sweeter than candy." Honda confirmed from behind.

"Plus he's got a nice tight ass! It would be nice to screw that fuck-hol…"

"I think we got the point here!" Atem yelled infuriated. He couldn't believe that everybody seemed to lust over his naïve little brother.

"What I am saying is that Yugi is a nice catch and really adorable. You've got nothing to lose. And you may end up taking revenge on him." Bakura pointed out.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Atem growled.

"Oh come on sweetie! Don't ruin our fun!" Bakura mewled.

"Geez… cut the crap already!" Seto who hadn't spoken all this time, mumbled under his breath.

"What's your problem?" Malik raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You are assholes… that's my problem. I don't give a fuck about what you will do with the pip-squeak! I am outta here…" He waved his hand uncaringly in front of his face.

"Of course… You only care about Otogi…" Bakura uttered from behind. He wore that sick smile on his face again. Seto turned to look at him and gave him an icy glare. It was true that Kaiba had taken an interest in the black haired beauty but that didn't mean he would go and shout it to everyone.

"Say that again and you are dead meat!" Kaiba threatened Bakura. The white teen stuck his tongue out like a child. Seto sweat dropped. There really was no point into talking to this guy seriously.

"I am leaving too and if anyone dares to touch Yugi, I will make sure that he will experience great pains." Atem warned the mob.

That sent shivers to both the yankees and their leader. They all knew damn well that Atem would slice their throats open without any kind hesitation.

"You really are no fun at all…"

~$.$~

"Yugi?"

"Yeah Marik?"

The teen seemed anxious. A million of thoughts run through his mind. He really had to know. His curiosity was killing him but he didn't know how appropriate his question would sound.

"Why is everyone… so afraid of Bakura? I mean it's not like he has such a broad build and I don't think he actually has a lot of physical strength. He is rather skinny…"

Yugi nodded and shifted so he could be closer to Marik's ear. He shoved some sandy locks out of the way and replied quietly,

"Rumor has it that he killed his and Ryou's parents…"

**Reviews are love! o/3/o**


	5. We all have a past

**Chapter: We all have a past**

**Disclaimrer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but damn… I would like to… Then Mari-chan and Baku-chan would be together for an eternity… MUAHAHAHHA!**

**On with our story! :3**

Normal people would be at least surprised and petrified by Yugi's words. Murdering your own parents… only psychopaths do these stuff, yet Marik didn't seem so taken aback from the new information he received about the boy. He had looked at the bright blue sky, closing his eyes for a minute or two, letting out a heavy breath. Without a word spoken, he had left Yugi by himself, wandering around the neighborhood, painful memories vandalizing his mind.

~$.$~

"Hey, hot-stuff!" Bakura leaned against the wall next to the Egyptian boy. Marik sighed, giving the other a stern glare.

"Leave me alone…" He said, taking his books out and slamming the locker's door shut. Bakura growled. The boy was rather distant today, ruining Bakura's playful attitude. Marik made a move to leave but the albino's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you avoiding me because of the rumors?" Came the predictable question from pale lips. Marik turned his head, lilac eyes burning.

"We all have a past, I respect that. Please, let me be. I don't want to get involved in a situation beyond my control." His eyes softened for an instant. "Besides, we could never get along now, could we?" He managed a forced laugh before leaving.

"You know what they say; the opposite things are attracted to each other." He felt Bakura's voice ringing in his eardrums.

~$.$~

The school had ended for today and Yugi felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. But it wasn't like he had any plans. Maybe take a stroll around the local park before going home. Ryou was still ill, Marik was nowhere to be found and Otogy… Well, he had no idea…

The Japanese boy's thoughts where interrupted by a light tack on his shoulder.

He turned around and was greeted by those golden sparkling eyes he adorned so much.

"Hey Yug!" Jounouchi exclaimed, tasting the new nickname on his tongue. Yugi was left astonished, not knowing what to say to his blond crush standing before him.

Jounouchi smirked and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder as they walked, lightly squeezing the boy's collarbone.

Yugi could feel his cheeks burn and shuddered under the jock's touch. However, that didn't go unnoticed by his companion whose smirk widened but decided not to tease the boy, nevertheless.

"Well Yug…" Jounouchi continued, "I was thinking…"

"Whoa! That's dangerous!" Yugi let the words slip from his mouth before even realizing it. He placed his hands on his mouth, mumbling a silent apology.

Jounouchi was surprised to say the least by Yugi's sarcastic comment. He always thought that Yugi was this kind of guy who was always quiet and sickly sweet to everybody. For the blond that was the biggest turn off. But now… well…

"As I was saying…" The blond couldn't help the amused smile creeping its way to his face. "We should hang out with each other." There was silence between the two.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Yugi whispered, not sure if that was the appropriate thing to say. The taller boy chuckled lightly, easing the tense atmosphere.

"Dunno… I don't have anything else to do and your brother dumped me to go out on a date with that brunette girl."

"Mana!" Yugi reminded him.

"Yeah…so are you in?" The blond scratched the back of his head.

"S-sure…" Amethyst eyes glimmered with anticipation.

"Kay, I will pick you up at six…See ya buddy…" And with that, the blond turned around the corner, disappearing from Yugi's eye view.

The said teen let out a sigh. What had just happened? Did his crush just ask him out on a date?

Yugi skipped happily through the small house, bumping on his brother's chest.

"Hey panda-face, you seem rather… skippy today!" Atem observed the shorter teen's joyful expression. Yugi smiled widely at his brother. "Do I?" He teased, continuing their little game.

"Aha… and I would like to know the reason." Atem said, handing Yugi a cup of hot chocolate with cream on its top.

"Well…"

"Oh, come on! Don't shy out on me. You can tell me everything, lil'bro!"

"Ok… Jounouchi-senpai asked me out!" The boy squeaked, excitement rushing through his veins.

"He did what?" Atem practically yelled, feeling betrayed by his best friend.

"He asked me out, didn't you hear me?" Yugi took a seat on the coach, not sensing his brother's change of mood. "Isn't it great?"

"No! Yugi you won't go!" Atem scolded.

"Excuse me?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"You are not allowed to go and that's that!" The tanned teen glared at his brother's direction, ending their conversation there.

But Yugi wasn't going to drop the subject, yet. "I am old enough to make my own decisions Atem. I don't need a baby sitter." Yugi followed his brother upstairs to his room.

"No you aren't! Look, I know Jou! He isn't the right for you!"

"Well all the bitches you bring here aren't the right for you either but I keep my mouth shut because I know that if you want to hook up yourself to forget about things and show to everyone just how pitiful you are then fine! You always take away everything I hold dear! I am used to this by now!" Yugi spat, his words like knifes digging on Atem's skin, mercilessly.

The tanned teen was taken aback from Yugi's words. They had made a silent promise to never bring this subject up. It hurt both boys but Atem thought that Yugi had finally forgiven him.

"Fine! If this is how you feel! Go to your fucking date with Jounouchi! See if I care!"

'Fine! I will!" And with that, both boys locked themselves inside their rooms. Atem kicking the furniture in a desperate attempt to take his anger out on something.

Yugi silently sobbing on his pillow. Memories of the Mutou brothers' past hunting him.

~$.$~

Marik kept trying to contact with Yugi, but in vain. The Japanese boy wasn't answering the phone calls or texting back. The Egyptian was worried sick for his friend. Finally, he dialed Otogi's number.

"Hiya! Who's calling?" Otogi sing-songed sweetly on the speaker.

"Can't you answer like a normal person just for once?"

"Oh, hey Mari-chan!" The dark-haired teen greeted, recognizing Marik immediately.

"Yeah, yeah… Do you know what's wrong with Yugi? He seems distant all of a sudden. I didn't see him at school and now he won't contact me…" Marik sighed, entering the house and realizing that everyone was out.

"No dude, sorry. Didn't see him either. Don't worry though. I am sure that everything's fine!"

"Well I hope so…" They said their goodbyes and hang up. Marik's empty stomach guided him to the kitchen where a box of pizza was placed on the table. He licked his lips, grabbing a plate and a can of cola. He went up to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, hello there!" Marik let out a terrified scream. What the…

"Bakura!" He stood there astonished, staring at the white demon who was currently spread out on his bed, staring back at him amused.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you got in?" Marik managed to say after a good five minutes silence.

"Well, to answer your questions, I came to see you and your window was open. I climbed my way up here." Bakura smirked playfully, straightening his posture.

"Y-You climbed? Are you insane? What were you thinking? You could of hurt yourself!"

"Oh! You do care, honey!" Bakura mewled cutely making Marik blush.

"Get out of here!" He went to push Bakura away but fate had him tripping on his own feet. He fell flat on Bakura and they ended up on his bed. Marik on top of the white head who couldn't control the chuckles that escaped him.

"S-shut u-up!" Marik stuttered. Bakura winked at him. He went to get up from beneath the over embarrassed teen. His knee accidentally made contact with Marik's crotch and a loud moan escaped the blushing teen.

Marik realizing what he had just done he started mattering apologies.

~I am such an idiot. Now he will think I am weird… Why did I moan and why do I fucking care what this ass thinks of me?~

He was so deep in thought that he didn't quite realize that Bakura was inching closer to his face. He felt something warm being pressed against his lips. Marik let out a gasp and Bakura found the chance to slip his tongue inside the other's unwilling mouth.

Marik found the courage to break the kiss and he threw a pillow on Bakura's direction.

"What the hell was that, you asshole!" He yelled, having trouble controlling his breathing.

"Go out with me!" Came the unexpected reply.

~What? First he intrudes into my room, then he scares the living crap out of me, then he French kisses me and now he asks me out on a date?

What's wrong with him?

But... why do I nod my head approvingly?~

**HoHoHo! Happy early Christmas everybody! :3 Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Explanations are on their way! Don't worry! You will get to know everything! :3  
**

**Till next time…**

**R&R**


End file.
